As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, the Internet has been increasingly used to deliver information and services to customer premises. Such services include purchasing merchandise, communication via email, voice and video, and downloading and uploading of data. Access to these services typically requires a computer accessing the Internet via a telephone-line connection.
Currently, automatically billing for services provided to a remote user is cumbersome and unreliable. Also, existing services provide minimal support for controlling specific devices present in a particular premises. For example, no control or customization of telephony features in the premises is possible.